Action Ou Vérité
by G.INK
Summary: Ce jeu stupide, et les ridicules conséquence qu'il a eu sur la vie de Noah Puckerman. \Quick\


**Un OS court que j'ai fait un peu à la manière de celui sur Kitty. Centré sur le couple Quick, qui est l'un de mes nombreux OTPs, et aussi un couple vraiment sous estimé, et dans la série, et dans les fictions. Remarquez cela dit que, chaque fois qu'on leur accorde dix secondes d'écran, ce sont toujours les meilleures possibles. **  
** Le style et les répétitions sont voulues. **

* * *

Puck était amoureux de Quinn.  
Quinn était avec Finn.

Ils étaient à cette soirée. Ils étaient encore des gamins, avec l'âge qui donne la conviction de ne plus l'être.  
Seize ans et une ronde de gosses qui se passaient une bouteille d'un alcool qui leur brûlait la gorge et qu'ils tétaient au goulot.

"Action ou vérité?

C'était au tour de Puck.

-Action.

Parce qu'il demande toujours action.

-Va rouler une pelle à la copine de ton meilleur ami.

Santana est vraiment une salope.

Il se tourne. Finn et Quinn sont dans un coin, et ils ne jouent pas. Alors il s'approche de la blonde et il pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il les presse avec démonstration, tout en maintenant un pouce en direction de Santana. L'électricité a le temps de faire trois tours complets dans son corps avant que la blonde ne le repousse.  
Le poing de Finn s'abat sur son arcade sourcilière. Le sang aveugle Puck. Il n'en veut pas à Finn. Il l'a mérité.

* * *

Puck est toujours avec Santana. Ils ne sont pas vraiment amoureux, par contre. L'autre jour, après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, elle l'a regardé et elle a recommencé le jeu:

-Action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

Parce qu'il était fatigué.

-Est-ce qu'embrasser Quinn Fabray était cool?

Il ne répond pas.

-Est-ce que ça valait ce coup de poing?

Il sourit. Il regarde Santana dans les yeux, et il serre ses doigts entre les siens. Il aime beaucoup Santana.

-Putain, ouais.

* * *

Au lycée, Quinn Fabray le toise d'un regard méprisant qui le rend fou. Il traîne avec Finn aux entraînements de football. Il fout des gamins à l'air vaguement effeminés dans les bennes à ordure devant l'établissement. Il a des notes dégueulasses. Il boit de temps en temps, fume un peu, avec Santana, des cigarettes mais surtout de l'herbe.

-Action ou vérité? Il demande à Finn, parce qu'ils s'ennuient sur les gradins du stade.

-Vérité.

-T'aimes Quinn?

Puck attend sa réponse, les bras croisés sur son torse. Finn a l'air dépité.

-Je suis amoureux de Rachel, il souffle.

Puck sourit encore un peu.

-Je le savais.

* * *

Quinn était à la soirée de Santana. Et elle était bourrée. Suffisamment pour traîner Puck dans un coin et lui souffler à l'oreille des mots qui ont embrasé son corps entier.  
Elle l'embrasse. Elle s'est défaite de son mépris. Elle l'embrasse encore plus fort. Sa peau a un goût de cigarette mentholée.  
Puck ne réfléchit pas, il ne réfléchit plus. Il la pousse dans son lit, il la déshabille.  
Elle est trop belle, elle est trop putain de belle.  
Elle rigole quand ils couchent ensemble. Elle sourit. Et elle rigole.  
Puck est dingue d'elle.

* * *

Quinn ne lui parle plus. Ni à personne. Elle a insulté Finn. Et Finn est allé voir ailleurs, dans les jupons de Rachel.  
Les gens la traitent de salope, surtout Santana.  
Puck veut juste savoir pourquoi elle a l'air tellement triste.

* * *

Quinn est enceinte.

Depuis qu'elle le lui a dit, il a trouvé un boulot. Il essaie de ramener du fric. Il fait de son mieux.  
Elle ne veut pas de lui.

* * *

"Mon père m'a jetée dehors.

Il ouvre la porte à Quinn. Ensuite, il lui sert un café. Pendant qu'elle le boit, il descend de sa chambre, il change les draps de son lit, il range ses fringues, son linge sale, sa guitare, ses cours. Il ouvre la fenêtre, il enlève la poussière sur les meubles.  
Il lui dit qu'elle peut dormir ici, elle sourit. Elle ne dit pas merci-ce n'est pas un truc que Quinn fait. Elle s'allonge dans le lit, elle respire très fort, et elle se met à pleurer. Puck ne pleure pas-ce n'est pas un truc qu'il fait. Il la regarde, et il veut la sauver.  
Elle lui dit de se casser, alors il va dormir sur le canapé.

* * *

Les poings de Finn sur son visage, encore. Le sang qui l'aveugle, encore.

Cette fois encore, Puck pense l'avoir mérité.  
Même si ça fait putain de mal.  
Finn pleure.  
Quinn aussi.  
Puck ne pleure pas-ce n'est pas un truc que Puck fait.

* * *

_Beth I know you're lonely but I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playing and we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours, and I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do? _

_Beth what can I do?_

Cette fois, il pleure.

* * *

"Action ou vérité?

Quinn est assise sur son lit. Lui, il est allongé sur le tapis, et il la regarde. Son corps est déformé, ses cheveux sont longs, et ses yeux sont fatigués. Puck la trouve belle.

-Action.

Elle regarde vers le haut-il sait que ça signifie qu'elle réfléchit. Il a appris toutes les mimiques de son visage par coeur.

-Tu peux me faire la choré de _Single Ladies_?

Il lève un sourcil amusé.

-Là, maintenant?

Elle hoche la tête. Il se lève, et il agite les hanches. Il s'exécute, il chante, il fait même une roue, comme dans le clip à la télé.

Quinn rit. Il est heureux.

* * *

Quinn a accouché.

"Est-ce que tu m'as aimée?

Ce bébé est là. Minuscule assemblage d'os et de chair, conneries d'ADN et de cellules et de chromosomes.

_Action ou vérité?_ Il pense.

-Oui. Surtout maintenant.

Les yeux verts de Quinn lâchent le bébé. Elle le regarde.

-Est-ce que tu veux le garder?

-Non, elle répond. Et toi?

_Action ou vérité?_ Il pense encore.  
Il ne répond pas.

Il n'aura jamais le temps de répondre.  
Ou de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu répondre.

Cette femme arrive, et elle leur prend leur bébé. Il parvient à glisser son nom dans la discussion. Beth.

Comme la chanson de Kiss, qu'il écoutait cet après-midi ou tout était triste.

* * *

Quinn ne veut plus entendre parler de lui. Elle est avec Finn. Puis avec Sam.

Il y a cette fille chouette, Lauren.

Santana sort avec Brittany, c'est une fille.

Mais ils sont toujours amis.

Au téléphone, Santana lui a demandé:

"Action ou vérité?

-Vérité.

Il l'a sentie réfléchir, tout au bout du fil. Et elle a fini par demander:

-Si tu avais eu le choix, Noah. Est-ce que t'aurais gardé le bébé? "

Puck soupire. Mais il a dit _vérité_.

Alors il le dit, très vite, mais il le dit:_ oui_.

* * *

Les cheveux de Quinn sont roses.

Elle a envoyé bouler Sam, et Finn.  
Elle ne veut plus parler à personne.  
Les gens la traitent de salope-les gens trouvent toujours une raison pour traiter une jolie fille triste de salope.

Puck a l'impression d'être le seul à savoir qu'elle est triste.  
Peut-être il l'est vraiment.

* * *

Quinn veut récuperer Beth, alors elle a retrouvé sa teinture blonde et ses belles manières.  
Puck l'a vue.  
Beth, il l'a vue.  
Elle ressemble à Quinn, mais son regard n'est pas encore méprisant.  
Il l'aime.  
Il l'a juste regardée, et il l'aime.  
Comme un fil tendu entre elle et lui.

_Beth I know you're lonely_  
_But I can't come home right now_  
_Me and the boys will be playing _  
_All night_

Il pleure encore.

* * *

Quinn n'a pas réussi à récupérer Beth.

Il lui dit qu'il sait qu'elle est triste et que personne d'autre ne le sait.

Il lui dit qu'il sait qu'elle est fatiguée, et que personne d'autre ne le sait.

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il est amoureux d'elle, il n'a pas envie de se répéter.

* * *

Il a raté ses examens, il ne va pas être diplomé. Même Finn va être diplômé.  
Il donne des coups de poing dans les murs, mais ils ne sont plus seulement pour la note bidon qu'il a eu en histoire.  
Un coup de poing pour Lima qu'il va quitter, un coup de poing pour les lèvres écrasées de Quinn Fabray contre les siennes, la première fois, un coup de poing pour tout ceux que Finn lui a donnés, et qu'il avait mérité, un coup de poing pour Beth à l'autre côté du département, qui joue probablement avec une girafe en plastique, et qui ne sait pas à quel point son absence déchire Puck. Et qui ne sait pas que Puck est son père.

* * *

Quinn lui a dit qu'elle n'aurait jamais couché avec un gars qui laissait tomber aussi facilement, et elle l'a embrassé.  
Il y a eut comme des bulles d'air qui explosaient partout, partout dans son corps.  
L'électricité, encore.

* * *

Il a été diplômé. De peu, mais il l'a été.  
Il serre dans ses bras Finn, et Rachel, et Santana, et Quinn, et Brittany.  
Ils chantent, et ils dansent, et ils boivent.

"Action ou vérité? Lui demande Santana dans l'oreille.  
-Vérité, il dit.

Parce que, maintenant, il ne prend plus que vérité.  
-Est-ce que je vais te manquer?  
Il ne répond pas- ce n'est pas une vraie question. Lopez le défie du regard, et il n'est plus sûr de penser que c'est une salope.

* * *

Puck est à la fac.  
Il essaie de faire les choses bien, et il essaie de devenir quelque chose.  
Il n'est pas sûr de quoi. Juste, quelque chose.

Son téléphone sonne, et il grogne d'agacement- il est en train de travailler.  
Mais c'est Quinn. Il ne l'a pas entendue depuis des mois, depuis sept mois, en fait. Et quelques douze jour. Alors il répond.

Elle lui dit qu'elle est à Yale, qu'elle a validé son semestre, et qu'elle n'est plus triste. Il lui dit qu'il est à la fac et que lui non plus.

"Action ou vérité?

Puck sourit. Il sait que c'est le dernier qu'ils font ensemble. Parce qu'à ce qu'il paraît, les choses se défont, les fils entre les gens pâlissent, les photos ne veulent plus rien dire. Il sait qu'il est sortie avec ces autres filles, et qu'il y en aura d'autres, et qu'un jour, il aura une enfant, ou deux enfants, même une maison, et il a accepté l'idée que ce ne sera pas avec la jolie blonde de la fête à la fin de la troisième. Il sait que peut-être, un jour, Quinn ne l'appelera plus. Il sait aussi que si elle daigne l'appeler, maintenant, ou dans cent cinquante ans, il répondra toujours.

-Vérité, il répond.

Il la sent sourire au bout du fil et il sourit aussi.

-Est-ce que tu m'as aimée?

Il sourit encore plus fort.

-Oui. Surtout maintenant. "


End file.
